deadliestwarriorthegamefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Deadliest Warrior, Jr.
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Deadliest Warrior: The Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Pages Let's get some more pages up! Try getting some from the regular DW wiki. Tyler D'Ambrosio 21:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Design I should probably lead the main design aspect on this wiki, huh? Omnicube1 01:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I might have to be bumped up to admin unless you want to upload the design stuff because I'm planning to add a new wiki-wordmark and I don't have access to that. Omnicube1 02:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome sorry for the low quality images only ones I could find with the speed and damage bares connected. Wasn't the Pirate of the berserker class? No problem it's my pleasure helping out. Your offer sounds interesting what would I be requiered to da as an administrater. Thanks Haha thanks I appreciate the chance your giving me I plan on doing everything I can to help and sorry abought the messages I didn't notice that thanks for telling me. Rukiasoul01 18:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC)